


An Assassin's Lover

by Panther1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther1/pseuds/Panther1
Summary: Kill one man, and you are a murderer.Kill millions of men, and you're a conqueror.Kill them all, and you're a God.Hinata killed a man, and he now has the power to join one of the most deadly mafias of America.They call themselves Karasuno, but to others, they are simply the Flightless Crows.But with a new 'freak' duo, that opinion is due to change.





	1. Non-Existent Mistakes

 "Reporting from Tokyo Tower. I repeat, reporting from the Tokyo Tower." The dark haired man murmured into his radio as he crouched on the top of a building, away from the eyes of countless civilians in the shadows of the night, but close enough to the tower of Tokyo. "Is it safe for me to enter?"

"I guess. Give or take." The reply was minimized, but the somewhat short technician wasn't the one to talk. "Daichi's just entering. Go in, take care of him, then leave. Don't make the same mistake again."

"I'll make an exception for you on such harsh words. Right, I'm switching to the earpiece." He was hasty in abandoning the radio and pulling out the said earpiece from his blazer pocket, before hastily making his leave, off the building by stairs. "Hello?"

"It's working, so it's fine. Your driver will arrive in estimated five minutes with your equipment. Also, one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck, Kuroo."

* * *

The party itself was too loud for Daichi's liking, it seemed like the noise existed just to spite him and make his job more difficult. All he had to do was get inside, locate the main computer, hack it in order to download a bit of files, then leave. He already went through with the first part, and stole occasional glances at the stairs which led to the upper floor. There had to be a ton of rooms there, it wouldn't be easy to find the one, but he had lots of time. Before the host appeared.

Wrong.

Only a couple of minutes after he waltzed into the place from the back exit after some parkour did the host appear, in an expensive white suit that was made for the finest kind of people. Oikawa. Head of Aoba Johsai, the 'Silencers'. They could get anyone on their side if they wanted to, with the right amount of money and with the right amount of blackmail. If they had to get rid of someone, it was done so quietly and in a way that the police wouldn't make a racket about it. A complete opposite of Karasuno, but they weren't the main enemy.

The Panther and the rest of Nekoma was.

 _Speak of the devil,_ Daichi mentally cursed as another dark haired guest appeared, _Oikawa is easy enough to get past, but now him? What the hell does he want?_

Jet black hair, and a matching suit, provoking smirk and hair that just didn't seem quite right, Kuroo, or the 'Panther' may have seemed like no one but in reality, was one of the most lethal men in America, the boss of Nekoma with thought provoking psychological abilities, along with how sly he could be at times. They didn't compare him to a cat for no reason.

Along with that, the Panther didn't turn up to parties for no reason. Especially if the said party was hosted by Oikawa, and Oikawa had no allies. He didn't bother with them, because making allies was much more difficult than putting a bullet through the head of an enemy that annoyed him.

Right, so. Daichi rethought his plan as he made his way to the stairs, calmly picking up a full glass and beginning to drink it, savoring the taste. Both the Panther and Oikawa were here, but both should have no idea of his presence here, right?

Wrong.

He had realised it too late, but it was only when he found the wanted room, broke in, hacked the computer and downloaded all the wanted files when he heard a quiet creak, right behind him. Daichi didn't bother moving, he could feel the other's presence, confident enough as to be holding a gun.

"Right, Daichi's, party over."

"What a shame, Kuroo, it hasn't even started."

"Not when old blokes like you hang around."

"As you're the one holding the gun, I'll take care to be extra special." Daichi spat as he straightened up. "What the hell are you here for?"

"Two days ago. One hour drive from here. One of my most valuable people were murdered in an alleyway with a revolver."

"I don't know how that concerns me."

"Does your life concern you?" Kuroo asked with the infamous, impatient smirk of his.

"What is this, a therapy session?"

"Shut up and listen, Daichi. Which one of your scums killed him?"

"It wasn't us. If you trust me in anything-"

"You know I don't. Who was it."

"Some kid."

Silence surrounded the room for a couple of moments, before the boss of Nekoma begun to laugh, a sound that was most certainly not a pleasant one if he was impatient, annoyed, and holding a gun to someone's head. Which he was. Daichi's words soon quietened him down, though.

"I'm being serious, _Panther_. When my vice arrived there with some backup, your 'trained' assassin was long dead. His firearm was long gone, he was shot in the torso, and bled to death. We got our technician to hack the CCTV. It was some... Orange haired kid, looks no older than fifteen, but had a gun of his own. And stole his one, too. Anything else?"

* * *

Quietly, stealthily, unseen. If he could keep it up, then the police wouldn't even find him. Right? He already managed two days, now it's nearly three, when he got lost in that damn alleyway, and pulled his father's gun out. All of this was a bad idea. He had so many regrets. He left his family in pre anger, he stole the gun, he fired... He didn't mean to...

"Hey, kid, wait!" Someone called out to him. Probably a drunk stranger.

But this time, Hinata didn't stop, nor did he bother to glance behind him.

 


	2. Hiding in Plain Sight

_For all I know, this boy could belong to the Silencers, or even to Panther,_ Daichi soon found himself lost in thought as the raven haired male stepped into his office. The boss was sitting down by his desk, watching the other closely. _And he's just waiting for the right moment. I'll have Suga check on that later._

"You called for me, Daichi-sama?" He asked quietly, giving the older man a bow before straightening up, staying silent.

"I have approved of your primary training to be officially over. You are no a student, but an assassin in training. I've already arranged your first mission, it's very straightforward, but we rely upon it." Daichi continued, looking straight into the eyes of the teen. Kageyama was nineteen, he was taken in Karasuno after he tried to attack the vice, Suga, but the silver haired man saw no hunger for money, but clear potential.

Two months later, Daichi knew that it was no mistake taking him in. Kageyama was... Peculiar. The teen was nearly completely stoic, if not for the occasional frown when something didn't go his way. His reflexes and speed improved over the course of the training, but the boss of Karasuno still wasn't quite sure if it was that surprising that his student wasn't able to work well with others. He was too quick for them, the way that he calculated things out and set to work was too unpredictable and hasty for anyone else. He would probably be one of those 'lone wolves' in the mafia families that didn't accept help, were completely useless in a team but fatal to their enemies when out alone.

"A teenager who is roughly your age has killed Nekoma's man, and stole his gun. The Panther accused us of this, and we have barely got away with it, but it's believed that our enemy's gun is... Somewhat important. Your mission is to retrieve it within twenty four hours, starting from the minute that you leave this office." His explanation was short, without any unnecessary or personal comments. They were not needed.

Not bothering to wait for the teen's explanation, he only threw him a file and a single Glock before waving at him in a gesture of dismissal.

* * *

Hinata Shouyou. Bright orange hair. Short. Dressed in darker clothes, with the exception of a shirt which had 'giant' printed on it in large, black, capital letters on a plain background. Movements were either slow, or too fast for him to be calm. Currently Kageyama's target. Unknowingly, that is. The raven haired boy was watching him from a safe distance away, on top of a not too tall building as his target sat by a wall in an alleyway.

Finally. After hours of searching. All he had to do was take the gun away from his target, with or without the use of force. That was fine. He knew how to make assaults look like accidents nowadays.

It was simple. It continued to look simple as Kageyama turned back as to climb down the building, using the fire exit staircase. He leaped down the stairs, taking about five at a time, eager to prove himself and get this over with.

But when he arrived near the alleyway, he froze, hearing voices, and glanced around. No one seemed to be around. So he kept on listening.

"Here, kiddo. Give us the toy back." Definitely an older man's voice, possibly around his thirties? He wasn't to sure. He sounded impatient, bored with the task of asking, there was a hint of just how eager he was as to take the firearm by violence.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Had to be the kid, but he sounded frightened, which was of course no surprise at all, but also... Curious, even? What could trigger curiousity in such situations as those of getting attacked by an older man?

So, an older man, huh? Didn't sound too professional. That was fine. Kageyama was armed. He was going to take the gun back himself.

With the sass and confidence that Suga himself taught him, the future assassin walked into the alleyway, but as soon as he did so, he realised he made a clear mistake.

For there were too men, both armed in assault rifles, wearing street clothes, but were peculiar in their own ways. One was extremely short, with light brown hair and eyes, but a mature look in his eyes. His companion was way, way taller, reaching nearly two meters. Light grey hair and green eyes, accompanied by a smile that made it seem like he descended from the cats in Egypt.

They both turned at the sound of Kageyama entering the small space. But the look on their faces was no surprise, but expectation. Hinata looked up.

Before the dark blue eyed male could had a chance at an escape, attack or uttering something, a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He flinched.

"The lonely crow has arrived." The newcomer announced. "Kuroo will be pleased."

* * *

They were unceremoniously tied up and thrown in the back of the van, obviously hurried by some unknown factor to Kageyama, who wasn't even searched. He still possessed the Glock on him, two hidden blades, and a light bomb making equipment. He was allowed many weapons as to own, and be able to carry around in the base, but not a gun. He was given one only for practice and missions. This was his first one.

And as not to overdramatise, he would say that he majorly fucked up.

He hung his head as he sat by what seemed to be a heavy wooden box, looking like he was out of ideas, but was just trying to get his blade out as to cut the rope that bound his hands. Then possibly take out whoever was driving, along with anyone else. Take the firearm. And the kid... His gaze wandered over to him as he looked up a bit. Hinata was staring at him, eyes widened. Curiosity or fear, he wouldn't know, it was too dim in the van.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Tobio snapped.

"Who are you?" Hinata replied. So much for an answer to a rhetorical question.

"None of your business."

Silence begun to accompany passing moments. Kageyama really tried to grab his knife, but the rope was bound too tightly, and he wasn't able to reach the right pocket. He gave a light huff as he felt the other's stare burning right into him, through the light clothing that he wore, not helping at all with his situation. Beads of sweat formed on the back of his neck.

"Aren't you going to ask me who I am?"

"Your name is Hinata, you're a teenager, and you've killed a man who's important to the people who took us away, and stole his gun." Tobio replied easily, but that was the only thing at the moment that came without much effort. Why the hell did he speak anyways? It was probably his frustration and the lack of oxygen finally getting to him.

Yet again, silence accompanied passing moments.

"What? How would you know? Who are you? Are you a, what do they call it... A stalker! Are you a stalker? Dumbass, don't you know you'll go to jail?!"

"Going to jail is the least of my troubles." The raven haired boy replied surprisingly smoothly and coldly.  He didn't know where it came from, honestly, anything to shut the other up. It was getting difficult to focus, his hands kept on slipping, the temperature kept on rising, breathing was more difficult.

"Waaah, so cool! Where did you learn that from?" The orange haired teen kept on trying to make conversation as he gestured wildly.

Wait. Gestured?

Kageyama's eyes widened completely as he looked up properly, mouth hanging open. How... What? He swore he saw the men tying the other up, too.

"Shut up and untie me, dumbass." Kageyama snapped. "I'm not even going to ask how you managed yourself."

But his last statement proved to be useless as Hinata started to explain anyway, getting up and moving over to Tobio, beginning to untie him. Something about some relative teaching him a bit of self defence and all. That didn't matter, though. Maybe he could just leave the other to be, who knows. As soon as he felt the rope loosen and fall to the ground, he reached for the Glock, but was stopped as the van came to a sudden stop. Kageyama fell on Hinata and winced, but looked up as the back doors opened. It was too late.

The man from before, the tall one with light grey hair and his feline looking eyes was the one to smile sickeningly at them as he fully opened the doors.

"Now, now, no need to get imitate with each other, eh?" He gave a laugh, which almost seemed real. Almost. "Let's see what the boss has to say about you two."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
